drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Suck My Taint Girl
Suck My Taint Girl is the star of The Suck My Taint Show and the hidden tertiary antagonist of The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!. She is shown at first to be extremely nice to the Drawn Together gang, but it turns out to be all an act. At the end, she dies from the effects of the eraser bomb. She is voiced by Cree Summer. Appearance Suck My Taint Girl is a short little girl with flowing blonde hair and a pink bow. She has black mascara, red lipstick and pink blush. She wears a pink sleeveless dress with a white collar and black mary-janes shoes. Her animation style is done in a way that parodies that of the animation style used for South Park, moving in a slightly choppy puppet-like motion that would make it seem like a form of fast paced stop motion. Her voice is very childish and a bit slurrred, in a way that a little girl would usually talk. Personality She almost takes after Wooldoor, as the Suck My Taint Girl is a very happy and wonderful little girl who loves how famous she is. She is, however, very crude and disgusting, especially for someone her age, as she has dedicated her entire show to her exposing her vagina on stage to an entire audience and singing and dancing. She claims to however, that because she's "making a point" by doing this, then it's an okay thing for her to do and it makes it more acceptable to do disgusting things like this. ''South Park Parodies *She and her show's animation is a parody of that of ''South Park, and she claims that having a point justifies her show's vulgar humor. *She usually says "Suck my Taint", a parody of Eric Cartman's phrase "Suck my balls!". *Eric Cartman's cat is seen on a photo in her dressing room. *She says "They don't take too kindly to...," which is a running gag in the South Park episode "Sexual Harassment Panda". *Whenever she tells a moral, she starts it off with "don't you see," a parody of South Park's morals and the phrase "I learned something today..." which is what a character often says before telling his or her moral. Trivia *Her design, personality and role in the show parodies South Park. *Although she appears as being just 9 years old, she is seen smoking, then later, she appeared to be the Network Head's new wife and made out with him. *Technically, she is a doppelgänger or double-goer slash double-walker in the laws and rules of fiction in general, because she is a parody of a television series on Comedy Central, which Drawn Together is also something that originally aired on Comedy Central, the television channel. *Following this, Drawn Together and South Park are both cartoon-animated adult shows with the same TV rating TV-MA, while also portraying nudity, sexual content, strong swearing and/or profanity and adult/mature situations. *Suck My Taint Girl may not be a canon character, also considering she appears in only a movie rather than a series, the film made entirely by the same creators of the show. Also not dissimilar to Trey Parker's and Matt Stone's South Park and the movie, Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Females Category:Cree Summer Category:Enemies of Foxxy Category:Enemies of Spanky Category:Deceased